Just for Tonight
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Both understanding the complex definitions of human beings and the horrible pain of losing a loved one, Wrath and Winry share an unforgettable night together. Wrath/Winry set during CoS


"And that should do it," Winry proudly tightened the final screw on Wrath's automail. The Homunculus teen seemed rather worn down when she first found him lying around that graveyard, but his face now seemed brighter than before with her careful repairs on his automail complete.

"I'm really sorry, but I simply don't have the money to pay for this," he apologized again.

"I already told you that this one's on me," she assured him, "You're free to stay with us as long as you need to."

"Well uh... thanks again," Wrath modestly accepted and left her workbench. He quickly made his way through the house and went upstairs to the guest bedroom in which he had been staying.

"I guess it's time for me to check in for the night too," Winry glanced at the clock which showed that it was after nine o'clock at night. She stretched her arms out above her head and let out a yawn in exhaustion. Wrath had been the first real customer she had had in weeks, and it was good to finally have someone else around the house besides Pinako. She took a brief moment to clean up some of her tools and went up to her own bedroom in order to have a good night's rest.

Upon getting into her room she quickly changed out of her usual tube top and working pants in exchange for a light blue pajama top and pants sat down onto her bed. Right next to her bed was a small end-table with a book on automobiles she had been reading. While automail was her primary profession she was always willing to expand her horizons. In a more peaceful world the automail business just wasn't as profitable as it used to be. The girl got under the covers and picked up the book for her usual half hour of reading before bedtime. About halfway though she noticed her door creak open slightly.

"Yes?" she set her book back on the table wondering who it was.

"Oh, it's just me..." Wrath tenderly poked his head inside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he calmly answered.

"Is everything working with your automail?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what is it?"

"Well... I just... I kind of..." he awkwardly tried to explain

Winry had a pretty good hunch what he was thinking by the expression on his face.

"Feeling lonely?" she guessed.

"Yeah," he admitted "Mind if I..."

"Sure no problem," she welcomed him inside and patted a spot on her bed.

"Thanks," he graciously accepted and took a seat next to her.

The pair remained quiet for a few minutes before Winry was the one to break the ice.

"I'm sorry about Izumi," she apologized for his loss.

"All I've ever wanted is to be with Mom." he solemnly remarked lying back beside her.

"I know what that's like," she sympathized with him, "It feels like forever since the last time I was with my mom... before the war."

Wrath turned to look into her eyes as she went on with her story.

"It really helped to ease the pain when I spent time with him..." she reflected

"You mean Ed?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess I'm not the only one feeling a bit lonely."

"I can't believe it's really been three years... since Ed..."

"I'm sure he's still alive out there somewhere."

"Yeah," she seemed to tear up slightly, "He knows better than to die on us like that..."

A tear rolled down her cheek when suddenly she felt the boy gently wrap his arms around her. She managed to crack a tiny smile as the homunculus embraced her.

"You remind me a lot of him, you know, when he was younger" she commented, "He's always understood better than anyone the pain losing a loved one brings, and the pain protecting those you care about can bring."

"During that time when we first met I wanted nothing more than to become him, but... compared to him... I'm still nothing but a monster...' he lamented.

"You don't seem like a monster to me," she disagreed while beginning to stroke his hair, "It's why I gave you this arm and leg in the first place."

He looked at her in surprise.

"I consider all the automail work I do as giving a piece of myself to people. As far as I'm concerned your body is as beautiful as anyone's in the world."

In response to this praise Wrath pulled her even tighter to him an suddenly planted a gentle, caring kiss on the mechanics cheek. Her eyes went wide as she felt the sensation of his lips against her skin.

"Sorry..." he innocently pulled away and apologized.

"No, no, it's alright," she admired his sincerity.

"I just really wanted to do that,"

"I understand how you feel..."

The two exchanged glances before Wrath started to move away.

"I guess I should get going..." the boy began to retreat before Winry reached out to grab onto his left arm.

"Wait..." she reasoned with him, "Why don't you... stay with me for the night."

Wrath inhaled deeply as he took in the meaning of her words.

"Do you mean..." he whispered.

"Mm-hmmm," she nodded and gently pulled him back closer to her, "Just for tonight."

"Just for tonight..." he repeated with their faces inching closer together.

"I'll be that special someone you need," she smiled at him before pressing her lips against his.

The odd duo melted into a passionate kiss as they each released all their loneliness and worries into one another. Wrath lied down next to her and wrapped an arm around her as the embrace continued to deepen.

"Are you sure you want to do this with... someone like me?" Wrath asked briefly pulling away.

"It makes me even happier to do it with someone like you," Winry smiled while carefully running her hands through his long hair.

"Thank you..." he replied before going back in for another kiss.

As they continued to lock lips each began to carefully use their hands to explore the other's form. Winry found herself amazed at how soft and smooth his skin was in contrast to his name and automail attachments. Wrath quickly became fixated on examining the girl's well designed hourglass figure and soon focused in her her finely shaped breasts hidden from view by a mere few buttons on her shirt.

"Um... may I..." he requested while giving her shirt a few careful tugs. His inquiry was met with an approving nod from the girl above him.

With a few button snaps she slipped out of her top to expose herself for Wrath's violet eyes

"Wow..." he exhaled in awe at the sight of creamy white breasts topped with a pair of perfectly pink nipples. Winry found herself feeling bashful at first but that faded as he tenderly took one of them into his left hand. The boy was stunned at how snugly it fit in his hand and at how soft her flesh was against his. Shooting up one more glance at he placed his mouth on the other breast. From up above Wrath looked like a baby happily feasting on his mother's milk.

"Wrath... that's uh... oh..." Winry squirmed under his ministrations. Even as he gently caressed her bosom, the hardness pressing against her leg reminded Winry that this was still a boy that she was dealing with.

After a few moments the homunculus started to work his tongue lower and lower down her body until he reached the place where only a few more pieces of cloth protected her most treasured area.

"May I?" Wrath politely asked again.

"Well... yeah, but I mean I'll gladly do you first..." Winry quietly objected while placing her own hand on the brim of his shorts.

"No, I want you to be the one to feel good first," he courteously moved her hand away with his automail arm and continued on with his work.

With a few tugs her pants and panties were gone and her glistening womanhood was on full display for him. The amount of moisture than had built up around the opening indicated to him that she was even more excited than he thought Wrath wasted no time experimenting with his left index finger on her clitoris and was pleased when she shuddered in response to his touch. After a brief warmup he eagerly went to work with his tongue and delighted in how she wriggled for him with every movement of his tongue against her inner walls. He played carefully with her inner flesh and even learned to appreciate its distinct flavor

"Oh... I never expected you to go that far..." she moaned. The pleasure barely needed any time to start working its way through her body. Every movement of his tongue seem to virate throughout her entire body. She wrapped her arms around herself just to keep from completely exploding.

Her efforts were soon proven futile however as his well placed pokes and licks soon sent the surges of an orgasm rippling through her being. Wrath pulled back feeling rather pleased with himself as he observed Winry blissfully riding out her climax. The girl was left gasping for air as Wrath patiently waiting for her to compose herself. As she pulled herself together, Winry couldn't help but start giggling under her breath.

"Something funny?" Wrath wondered.

"Not really, but I honestly never expected you to be so... gentle," she answered honestly.

"Gentle?" he blinked, "Well I guess I haven't been a hundred percent lately."

"No, no, I didn't mean that as a bad thing at all. I think it's very sweet of you in fact," Winry waved her hands, "Just unexpected."

"I understand," he nodded, "I just realized that I think you deserve to have me at my best for this."

"But I still haven't gotten my turn with you," she whined, "It's only fair."

"Okay, okay," he got up from the bed, "Just give me a moment to prepare myself."

Wrath reached into his pocket and fished out a few red stones that he had saved from his days working under Dante. As the last ones ever produced he had been saving them for a special occasion, and he felt this this occasion was now more than special enough. Promptly steeling himself, Wrath gulped down the stones and instantly felt them start to work their taboo magic on his homunculus biology.

Winry watched in surprise and amazement as every muscle on his body started to tense. Wrath's bicep bulged, pulsed, and expanded. His pectorals began to tightly stretch out the material of his shirt. She felt her womanhood grow moist as his abs tightened and formed a clearly visible six pack while his thigh and leg bulked up and the bulge enlarged in his shorts to make it clear what he meant by being as his best. After a few seconds he finally managed to relax as Winry continued to ogle his completely transformed body.

"That's better," he stretched himself out a little more. Seeing him flex his arms, thrust his pelvis, and spread out his legs only served to further show off his proud assets and excite the girl even more. "I'm ready now."

"I... um I..." she nearly started to drool.

"You said you wanted your turn?" he gazed at her.

"Oh.. um... yeah..." she pulled herself back to reality.

Winry took her time to admire his form a little more and slowly began to move in towards him and his crotch in particular.

"Do you think I should get started here?" she asked with a stare that made it seem more directed at the bulge than at Wrath himself.

"Only if you're in that much of a hurry," he turned away slightly. Even with his absolutely incredible physique he still seemed a bit insecure.

"I can see you want me to take it slow so I'll take it slow," she comforted him while he went back to her side.

Winry began her turn by examining his freshly pumped up arms. They tensed under her touch as she squeezed his bicep to confirm that it was indeed very bit as firm as it looked. Seeing how impressed she was he flexed it for her which prompted Winry to smile seemed to increase his self confidence as well

She then ran an arm over his shoulders and moved onto his pecs where she slipped a hand under his shirt to get a feel. Wrath humored her by pulling his shirt off to grant her easier access. Noticing his nipples now, she gingerly grazed her tongue over it as he had done to her earlier. The girl was pleased to get similar results as he shuddered with the contact. Next in line were his extremely impressive abdominals. He hummed when she traced around them individually with a delicate finger.

"Oh wow, I could probably grind meat on these. I haven't seen something like this since Armstrong."

Seeing him show some delight in her compliments, she continued to work her way lower and lower towards what she most wanted to see. The homonculus quivered when her hand brushed against his manhood still straining against his pants.

"Mmmf," he jerked his hips in a sudden response.

Winry paused what she was doing to look back at him.

"Sorry," Wrath apologized, "just a bit sensitive... there."

"Shhh..." she cooed. "Just relax and trust me like I trusted you..."

"Alright," he exhaled and started to relax again.

Winry looked up at him sweetly before taking the final initiative and cupping the bulge carefully, but firmly in her palm. Despite relaxing himself earlier he immediately whipped his head back as she started to squeeze the lump of his shorts. Even through the material she could feel it struggling inside and fighting against the confining clothing as it continued to grow in size and hunger.

"T-Tight..." he groaned, "Too tight."

"Finally ready to let me get those pants of you?" she paused to crack a joke

"Yes, just move and let me..." he panted and gently nudged Winry away. The homunculus wasted no time hooking his fingers into his shorts and allowing his manhood to break free to Winry's delight. Wrath panted with relief as Winry took in its well defined veins and proud head along with a size that would make even a lot of her wrenches blush.

"I have a lot of experience with the human body and have made automail in places you wouldn't even begin to imagine," she took a moment to reflect as he regained his focus, "Even on an adult these muscles and this manhood would be impressive, but on someone at your age... it's downright otherwordly."

"Well I can't exactly say it's fair to compare me to humans," he quipped in an almost self-loathing manner.

"Of course not..." she agreed, "What we have here isn't human..."

Wrath looked ready to sulk again when all of a sudden she started to grin at him

"What we have here is superhuman!" she finished he sentence with a tremendous praise.

"Be careful. That isn't always a good thing-" he tried to reply before being taken back by her hand wrapping back around his erection.

"Well tonight I'm going to convince you that it's a very good thing," she assured him and started to pump her fist along his impressive length. The boy almost instantly started to writhe on the bed while she went to work on him.

Winry was amazed at how she could she his muscles tense and contract with each stroke of her hand, and despite how hard and firm they were when she was feeling him up earlier his manhood was harder still. If she didn't know better she's nearly swear it was automail. She was equally impressed with how well he responded when she massaged his smooth testicles with her other hand. Seeing him so delighted reminded her of what he did to her earlier and with that her next move became obvious. With a swift lick of her lips she wrapped her mouth around his bulbous head and started to lick up the notable amount of pre-cum that had built-up until this point.

"Feel good?" she glanced up at him curiously.

"Amazing..."

With that sign of approval she took in an extra few inches and picked up the pace. He wasn't kidding when he talked about being sensitive though as he already look like he was at his limit as he gripped onto the mattress as tightly as he could.

"Something really big's coming" he gasped, "I can't hold it in!"

Wrath felt the tip of his penis touch the back of her throat, and that was it for him. Winry's cheeks immediately exploded in a burst of white as semen started gushing out at frantic pace. She tried as best as she could to contain it, but this amount of spunk wasn't meant to be held in by someone of her levels. The boy planted his hands in her hairs as he continued to climax as his seed continued to leak out from her lips. When he finally started slowing down she tried to swallow what she could, but was forced to spit out most of it.

"I guess it's to be expected since homunculi are biologically the same as humans," she commented to herself as she dealt with the aftermath of his orgasm. Seeing his face with such a satisfied expression made it more than worthwhile to her.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced," he gawked, "I never knew my body was capable of that kind of pleasure."

"Just giving you a taste of what you made me experience earlier. Our bodies are truly amazing things."

"Well... thank you Winry. Really," he smiled.

"You're still so hard though," she noted.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stamina," he apologized.

"Do you want to go all the way then?" she dropped the big question.

"You really want me... in you?" he clarified somewhat surprised.

"Only if you're... up for it," she placed a hand on his dick for emphasis, "Just for tonight of course."

"I guess I could go one more time," he gave in as she lied back on the bed.

Winry wasted no time pulling back her ankles to give him the easiest access possible. Wrath carefully moved himself between her legs so his manhood was ready to go into her opening.

"I'm going to take it nice and easy for you to started," he promised her and started to make his way inside. Winry winced in pain as Wrath's erection pushed its way through her innermost barriers. She took deep breaths to adjust to the sensation of his shaft inside her while Wrath cautiously observed his reactions to her movements.

"Is it too much for you?" he checked.

"No, I can handle it," she bit her lip as the pain was starting to subside, "You can start to move now."

The homunculus obliged by planting his two arms on her shoulders for extra grip. While the cold sensation of his automail right arm was nothing new to her, the sensation of his muscular left arm immediately told that the arm was every bit as strong as it looked. The girl let out a shudder as she felt her former patient start to pull his rod out of her body only to immediately plunge back in. She quickly fell in love with its shape as it rubbed in in places and ways she had never even considered rubbing herself in. While she was enjoying the feeling on her end Wrath felt himself struggling not to lose control completely. He clutched down on even tighter aas it was all he could do to control the pace of his thrusts.

"What's wrong," she grew concerned with the look on his face even as she continue to enjoy herself, "Is it not feeling good for you?"

"It's too good," he clenched his teeth, "It's just for tonight, and I don't want it to be over so soon."

"If you want to cum then cum. I won't hold it against you. Give it your all!"

Encouraged by her words Wrath decided to release his personal inhibitions and Winry soon found herself overwhelmed by the sheer strength he began to place behind his thrusts. She felt practically helpless before him and his muscles which bulged all over while they firmly held her in place. More than anything she loved every moment of it. True to his word though, Wrath didn't last long and Winry soon felt the cum from his second orgasm of the night rushing into her.

"Wrath, you're something else," she complimented him while entering her own orgasm.

"Thanks," he sighed as his climax subsided. He could easily tell that it still wasn't enough, "Just one more though."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," he promptly apologized, "but I need this."

He hastily pulled himself out of her and lifted her off the bed with his great strength. With a hand under each of her knees he raised her high above his manhood which, by looking down, Winry could see had not calmed down at all.

"I'm sorry," Wrath apologized again, "your insides just feel too good on me."

"No it's fine," she looked back at him, "Just for tonight of course."

Without another word he dropped the girl back down onto his penis and began frantically bounce her up and down on his erection. Winry was now a slave to both his strength and the force of gravity and moaned as his cock ravaged her insides from a brand new angle. The blonde's weight was little trouble to Wrath and his finely tuned automail. He planted himself firmly on the floor and began to buck his hips in rhythm with the movement of his arms to increase the effect further.

"I've got one more coming for you," he panted while she started to play with her breasts using her free hands.

"It's all good. Let at as much as you want in me," her eyes rolled into the back of her head with a pinch of her own nipples.

Wrath began to reach even deeper into her body than ever as he twitched and swelled for one more orgasm. Winry surrendered himself to his force as he pushed all of his strength into these last few thrusts.

The pair let out a moan in near perfect synchronization as Wrath slammed himself into her womanhood with all of his might in one final thrusts that truly sent him over the edge. His fluids burst out of his penis and mixed with hers in a magnificent moment of unison that left them speechless save for a few groans and grunts. Keeping himself firmly planted inside for the entirety of his orgasm Wrath finally managed to reach the peak of ecstasy that he craved and released her back on to the bed. Winry herself nearly passed out from the pleasure was could do nothing but heave desperately into her pillow.

"Yeah, I guess it was..." he lied down beside her finally feeling satisfied.

"Don't ever question yourself again," Winry took a moment to scold him, "there's nothing wrong with being a bit different from others if it can lead to that much pleasure."

"Well it was just for tonight," Wrath reminded her.

"But I still want to appreciate this body a bit more," she pout while take another feel of his fine muscles.

"I supposed a little more cuddling wouldn't hurt," he conceded wrapping an arm around her.

"Just for tonight?"

"Just for tonight."

THE END


End file.
